Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 9
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies Issue 9 is the nineth issue in the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies comic series published by IDW Comics. Synopsis Pop Fizz burrows through some rocks to uncover a piece of valuable crystal. General Seaspray congratulates Pop Fizz's discovery, while Grampa Gruff, disgruntled with the labour, discovers a deposit of surface crystal several times the size of Pop Fizz's harvest. Suddenly, a dart from Silver Spoon lands on one of the larger pieces of energon. Prince Rutherford recognizes the dart as an explosive, and rushes to toss it away from the unstable crystal. However with the crystal already fractured, there's no stopping the gigantic explosion. Once the fireball expands and rises into the sky, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara are confident they've destroyed their enemies and return to base to report their conquest. In the aftermath of the explosion, the four Skylanders have all survived, but because of crystal poisoning, all of them have lost their sense of vision. General Seaspray, Pop Fizz, and even Grampa Gruff panic and fret—until Prince Rutherford puts his foot down and gets his team moving, in hopes they can overcome their disability and reach home—or at least avoid being easy targets. Prince Rutherford, at the front of the train of blind Skylanders, comes to a sudden stop, causing the Skylanders behind him to bump into his large posterior. Grampa Gruff hops back onto his feet (and onto one of Pop Fizz's as well). Prince Rutherford silences the group so he can use his ears to detect if something is near the group—his suspicion is confirmed as a large snake grabs General Seaspray. Ignoring Prince Rutherford's command not to panic, Grampa Gruff comically runs into a tree. Pop Fizz fails to fight the snake off, but General Seaspray is saved when the reptile decides that Pop Fizz would be a better meal. Luckily, Prince Rutherford is able to save Pop Fizz by tossing the snake over the horizon. Ember and Spyro (finally!) decide to search for their comrades who never reported home. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, searching for evidence of the expiry of the Skylanders, decide to follow the trail of crystal radiation their enemies left as the four walked away from the area. Diamond Tiara finds the four as they cross a log over a waterfall, and the Changeling easily unhinges the log, causing the quartet to plunge into the water far beneath. As Diamond Tiara congratulates himself, Lord Tirek arrives, demanding proof of the horse's endeavor. The four Skylanders all manage to wash up on a shore together. Grampa Gruff feels doomed by the situation but Prince Rutherford remains hopeful. The Changeling fliers pass overhead at high speed, finding their targets. In response, Prince Rutherford commands his group to transform to their creature. Next, Prince Rutherford instructs the group to imagine the targeting grid from their training. Using all his senses to extend his sensory awareness, Prince Rutherford gives directions for General Seaspray, Pop Fizz, and Grampa Gruff to aim their weapons. Lord Tirek is hit, and the sound of fire alerts Ember to the missing group's location. Another quick shot from Pop Fizz brings Diamond Tiara down in flames as well, leaving the Skylanders victorious despite their handicap. Before they can celebrate, the three gunners fall into stasis; being in creature for just a few extra minutes accelerated the energon contamination to near-lethal levels. Having transformed in reaction to the sound of something approaching, Prince Rutherford loses consciousness as well-luckily, the sound was Spyro, who retrieves the group before their sparks are extinguished. Some time later, in the Skylanders base, Prince Rutherford exits the CR chamber and sees his comrades; literally, as they have all been cleansed of the energon poisoning. Pop Fizz and General Seaspray thank him for getting them as far as he did, and even Grampa Gruff commends Prince Rutherford's leadership. For his part, Prince Rutherford suggests that the whole ordeal was educational-the Skylanders now have a greater appreciation for their senses and creature. With that in mind, the yak-bot leaves to smell some flowers. Transcript *Unknown